Malazan Book of the Fallen
Malazan Book of the Fallen is an epic fantasy series written by Canadian author Steven Erikson, planned to span ten books. The series is ambitious in scope and features a large cast of characters. Each book weaves a chapter of the saga of the Malazan Empire and its wars (an exception being Midnight Tides, which is a side story featuring the Letherii Empire). The first five books tell a primarily self-contained story, with smaller plots resolved within the novel. The primary story arc develops through all of the novels. The characters, events and locations connect the various novels together. The Malazan world was created by Steven Erikson and Ian Cameron Esslemont. Esslemont, who does not co-author Erikson's books, has written three books and plans another two books which take place in the same world, with a different cast of characters. Novels and novellas By Steven Erikson Malazan Book of the Fallen * Gardens of the Moon (1999) * Deadhouse Gates (2000) * Memories of Ice (2001) * House of Chains (2002) * Midnight Tides (2004) * The Bonehunters (2006) * Reaper's Gale (2007) * Toll the Hounds (2008) * Dust of Dreams (2010) * The Crippled God (2011) Bauchelain & Korbal Broach * Blood Follows (2002) * The Healthy Dead (2004) * The Lees of Laughter's End (2007) * Crack'd Pot Trail (2009) By Ian C. Esslemont * Night of Knives (2005) * Return of the Crimson Guard (2008) * Stonewielder (2010) Series epigram Now these ashes have grown cold, we open the old book. '' ''These oil stained pages recount the tales of the Fallen, '' ''a frayed empire, words without warmth. The hearth '' ''has ebbed, its gleam and life's sparks are but memories '' ''against dimming eyes - what cast my mind, what hue my '' ''thoughts as I open The Book of the Fallen '' ''and breathe deep the scent of history? '' ''Listen then, to these words carried on that breath. '' ''These tales are the tales of us all, again yet again. '' ''We are history relived and that is all, without end that is all. '' Background The Malazan world was originally created by Erikson and Esslemont in 1982 as a backdrop for a role-playing game using a modified version of the ''Dungeons & Dragons rule set. By 1986 the Malazan world had developed to a world approaching that found in the novels. At this point Erikson and Esslemont developed a movie script titled Gardens of the Moon, which was to play on the interactions of the patrons of a drinking establishment in the fictional city of Darujhistan. The script failed to be picked up and the authors agreed to write novels instead. Erikson developed Gardens of the Moon into a novel around 1991–1992, though it was not published until 1999. Erikson has planned a ten-book series, nine of which are finished. Esslemont's first published Malazan story, Night of Knives, was released in 2005 with the sequel, Return of the Crimson Guard, coming out in 2008. The third novel is under work and Esslemont has planned two more. Erikson has stated that after the last novel of the Malazan Book of the Fallen is finished, he and Esslemont will write a comprehensive guide tentatively named The Encyclopedia Malaz. In an interview, Erikson indicated that he had maps, notes, scribblings, etc. such as those that J. R. R. Tolkien's The Silmarillion was based on. At a recent book reading, Erikson disclosed that after The Crippled God is released he will be writing 6 more novels in the form of 2 trilogies. The first trilogy is supposed to relate the early days of Anomander Rake and Mother Dark, and the events leading to the Elder God turning Her back on the Tiste Andii. Plot lines The Malazan series does not follow a linear plot, that is, the novels are not produced in a straight chronological fashion. Instead, the stories occur in a semi-linear fashion, often having a novel cover one area of the world at a specific time, while the next novel overlaps the same time frame but in a different area of the world. The first novel, Gardens of the Moon, introduces the main players in the series. Plot lines include the struggle for power within the city of Darujhistan, the war on Genabackis, and the introduction of a new threat on Genabackis, the Pannion Domin. The second novel, Deadhouse Gates, takes place on the Seven Cities subcontinent and follows the Whirlwind rebellion and the rise of Sha'ik, focusing on a fugitive march across the continent called the Chain of Dogs. The third novel, Memories of Ice, takes place back on Genabackis and follows the uneasy alliance between the armies of warlord Caladan Brood and the imperial Onearm's Host against the Pannion Domin. Memories of Ice takes place during the same time as Deadhouse Gates. The fourth Novel, House of Chains, occurs back in Seven Cities and follows the imperial Adjunct Tavore Paran in her quest to squash the Whirlwind rebellion started in Deadhouse Gates. This novel also follows the trials of Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior setting out across the world from their isolated enclave. The fifth novel, Midnight Tides, follows the clash of the united Tiste Edur tribes and the Letherii Empire. This novel does not feature characters seen in other novels (with the sole exception of Trull Sengar). The sixth novel, The Bonehunters, combines all of the previous strands and plots, with the armies converging on Seven Cities, and the Letherii setting out in search of warriors to battle their immortal emperor. The seventh novel, Reaper's Gale, takes the Malazan armies to the Letherii homeland. The eighth novel, Toll the Hounds, revolves around the Tiste Andii of Black Coral and some of the main characters who have returned, or settled, in the city of Darujhistan. The ninth novel, Dust of Dreams, revolves around the Bonehunters and their journey on their new, mysterious mission in the far-off continent of Kolanse. The tenth novel, The Crippled God, ties the various plots and armies together for the battle in the Kolanse continent. Races There are a number of intelligent human, humanoid, and non-humanoid races in the Malazan world. References are made to races which walked the Malazan world hundreds of thousands of years prior to the events in the series. A list of intelligent species is shown: *Azathanai *D'ivers *Dog-Runners *Elient *Eres *Forkrul Assail *Human *Jaghut *Jhag *Jheck *Jheleck *K'Chain Che'Malle *K'Chain Nah'ruk *Soletaken *Stormriders *Thel Akai *Tiste Andii *Tiste Edur *Tiste Liosan *T'lan Imass *Toblakai *Trell Geography The series takes place on a number of continents on a single planet, though scenes within the series often take place within the warrens, or other planes of existance. Midnight Tides confirms six continents on the planet, though the series does use the term "subcontinent" which makes it unclear of which landmasses are full continents, and which are subcontinents. The major landmasses are considered to be Seven Cities, Quon Tali, Genabackis, Jacuruku, Korelri, Assail and the Letherii continent. Quon Tali and Seven Cities are described as a single land mass, though divided into two continents or subcontinents. *Seven Cities *Quon Tali *Genabackis *Jacuruku *Korelri *Assail *Lether History Erikson and Esslemont have created a world with a history of hundreds of thousands of years. Imass Wars The Imass Wars are frequently mentioned in the Malazan series. The Jaghut were generally a peaceful race, who believed in isolationism. However, a small number of Jaghut used their powerful magic to become Tyrants, enslaving entire populations. The Imass faught against the tyranny, waging a war of genocide on the Jaghut which lasted hundreds of thousands of years. The Imass underwent the Ritual of Telann to claim immortality for the singular purpose of the genocide. Coming of the Tiste During this time the Tiste Edur and the Tiste Andii came to the world through their respective warrens, waging war on the K'Chain Che'Malle. The Edur betrayed the Andii and wiped them out (with the exception of a small group of Andii existing elsewhere in the world). The First Empire The High King Kallor forged an empire, encompassing the continents of Jacuruku and Korelri. His High mages rebelled and summoned down the Crippled God, which was shackled during the summoning. Fearing that the Elder Gods would punish him, Kallor destroyed his own empire. The Elder gods eventually cursed Kallor with immortality and the inability to ascend. Kellanved A century before the beginning of Gardens of the Moon a group of bandits schemed and overthrew the Lord of Malaz, forging the heart of the newborn Malazan Empire. Under the leadership of Kellanved the empire spread across numerous continents, and waged war upon Seven Cities and Genabackis. The Malazan Empires military power was increased dramaticly when Kellanved discovered the First Throne, allowing him to control the T'lan Imass. Kellanved and his assassin companion Dancer disappeared for two years on an unknown mission, when they returned they were assassinated by their comrade Surly, who adopted the name Laseen and became the Empress of the Malazan Empire. However, it was later discovered that they weren't assasinated and indeed ascended to become the God's Ammanas (Shadowthrone) and Cotillion (the Rope). Despite being the Lord of Shadow, Shadowthrone doesn't control shadow, but controls just a fragment of that Hold as Kurald Emurlahn was shattered when the Tiste Edur betrayed the Tiste Andii. So, although he sits on the Throne of Shadow, his powers are very limited; hence why he cannot control the Hounds of Shadow, but merely requests their obedience for as long as they deem it worth their while. Laseen Under the rule of Laseen the Malazan Empire has continued its policy of expansion. However, many see the empire as being too overstretched. It is at this point that the series of events in Gardens of the Moon occur. Prior to becoming Empress, Laseen was the leader of the assasin fraternity called "The Claw". She was part of the original group which usurped power from the Lord of Malaz and founded the Malazan Empire. Magic Magic within the Malazan series is accomplished by tapping the power of a Warren or Hold. Effects common from magic or enchantments or investments, energy blases, travel through Warren, and the manipulation of the power or element of the warren. In addition to this, there is an ancient form of magic which involves the use of spirits, which predates both warrens and holds. In the series, Eriksson makes clear the progression of magic from its earliest forms: First: Before all else there was "The wandering". This is a time which predates civilisation and refers to the ancient magic of using spirits. This is demonstrated when the mage, Bottle, uses spirits and his mental capacity to inhabit animals minds and use basic but powerful magic such as that. It is a time of chaotic energies where nothing is constant. On the construction of the Azath: When these were made, they drew power to them and acted like an anchor in chaos; keeping chaos at bay and allowing holds to form. These holds are alternate worlds and can contain different species and different types of power. On the creation of the holds arose the possibility of their being God's and so it stands that for each hold there is usually at least one God. Later, these God's became knwon as Elder Gods because of their great power. The Holds and their Gods form a pantheon knwon as the Cedance. There is a master of this Pantheon called The Errant. Warrens: When an Elder God named Krul bargained with dragons, he created a new source of power - using his body as a vessel - called warrens. These warrens don't have the power of holds and their God's usually aren't as powerful. The God's of Warrens are seen as the Young God's as it was by the hand of an Elder God that they were created. Warrens don't tend to be inhabited. Not all warrens necessarily have a God. The Warrens and the Gods therein form a pantheon called the Deck of Dragons which is something like a Tarot deck. There is a master of this deck and thus a master of the warrens called Ganoes Paran. The use of Dragons in the creation of this new magic meant that Otataral metal could negate all warren-fed magic. It becomes apparent in the last book that a new source of power is created. Using the eye of the Errant and the power of Icarium Lifestealer, an Azath is formed to seal a hole between holds and thus creating a new source of magic. Most mages can only channel one or two warrens, however, the Bridgeburner mage Quick Ben is able to access twelve but can use 7 at the same time. This is because he has more than one soul sharing his body (twelve including his own). Readings Throughout the novels a major theme is the divination of the future through readings. The Deck of Dragons is one such means of scry the future. It resembles a tarot card deck, which changes depending on the changes within the pantheon of ascendants. Another means of scrying is through the Tiles of the Hold, which is a more primative form of scrying. The tiles are cast and read. It is made clear that these decks have an independent source of power that is extremely strong. The power of the Deck of Dragons in instances is shown to be able to harm and injure the Gods themselves. Characters Adjunct Tavore and the Bonehunters Tavore Paran is sister to Ganoes Paran (Master of the Deck) and to Felisin Paran (the Whirlwind). She succeeded Adjunct Lorn on the death and was tasked with defeating the rebellion centred around the Whirlwind. The army she forged became knwon as The Bonehunters after the siege of Y'Ghatan where the City burned whilst several Bonehunters escaped through digging their way out over successive days. After this, she and her army returned to the service of the Empress on Malaz Island. However, through political maneuvring, some of the Empress' advisors sought to get them exiled. On their escape from Malaz Island, Tavore led the Bonehunters to the continent of Lether; here, the people were direct descendents from the First Empire. The Bonhunters conquered Lether and freed the Letherii people from occupation at the hands of the Tiste Edur. Throughout the novel, the character of Tavore remains a mystery and although it is apparent that she is extremely well informed and knowledgeable of most subject matter, it is never really made truly apparent why. Despite exile, she remains loyal to the Empress and the Empire of Malaz. Tavore carries an Otataral blade as symbol of her rank as Adjunct. Category:Books by Steven Erikson